


Like We Always Do

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: FBI Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Happy Derek, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Rafael McCall, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Season/Series 06B, Worried Stiles Stilinski, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles knows that something is going on back in Beacon Hills despite everyone's assurances that everything is fine. Tired of being lied to Stiles has a talk with Derek about returning to Beacon Hills.





	Like We Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really been sure what I wanted to do with this series. I was thinking about episode related fics but well... that idea is gone. At least for now. This is just something short because I needed Stiles acknowledging that he knows something is going on. This is set shortly after "Wanted Man". There are some references to what happens in that fic so it should probably be read first.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

Things have been going well for Stiles at the FBI. He feels like he’s been learning a lot and has been growing stronger and more confident in his abilities. He has a position in the new supernatural division of the FBI set up by Agent McCall, who told Stiles if things went well he could be head of the division within the year. The thought makes Stiles excited but nervous at the same time. Running his own division would be _amazing_ but he's also young and fresh out of the Academy, and he knows he would most likely face a lot of resistance because of that. When Stiles had mentioned that to Derek, Derek had told him that anyone that had a problem with it was an idiot and that no one else at the FBI knew more about the supernatural than Stiles. That Stiles was obviously the most qualified for the job despite being a new FBI Agent. Stiles had shown Derek his gratitude many ways and many different times that night.

Ever since the bullshit with Kate trying to frame Derek for murder things have calmed down, at least here for them. Stiles and Derek have spent the 8 months since enjoying their time together and their new engagement. They’re happy, they’re safe, and they’re together. That’s a lot more than either of them ever thought they’d get back in Beacon Hills. 

There aren’t any new cases so realistically Stiles shouldn't have anything to work on right now, but he's still sitting in the apartment he shares with Derek surrounded by papers. They're not anything important, some old cases he’s been looking through that are more a distraction really than anything else. A way to keep his mind off things. If anyone asked him he doubts he'd be able to tell them what they're even about. 

Derek is at the other end of the couch, feet propped up on the table and book in hand. He glances up every so often, his worried gaze falling on his boyfriend, no his _fiance_. The thought that he and Stiles are engaged and are going to be getting married still makes Derek feel giddy. Which is not a feeling Derek ever thought he would have. Now if only he could figure out what has so stressed. 

Derek finally sighs, closing the book and turning to face Stiles. Something is on his mind. Derek knows it's not his job, Stiles would have already been talking a mile a minute about it. Which means it has to be something else and Derek has a pretty good idea where to start. "Have you talked to your Dad or Scott recently?"

"I talked to my Dad yesterday." Stiles says, barely looking up from the papers in front of him.

"How is he?"

"Good. He's good." Stiles sighs, fingers tightening around the papers he's holding.

"But?" Derek asks, nudging Stiles foot with his own. 

Stiles sighs, setting the papers down and running a hand through his hair. "I think something is going on and he's not telling me. None of them are. They always sound happy but I can tell it's forced. A few days ago my Dad even missed a Skype chat. He never misses a Skype chat. At least not without telling me."

Derek's brow furrows. That doesn't sound like the Sheriff. He was always logged on and waiting when Stiles signed in for their Skype chats. “Did he tell you why he missed it?”

“He said he had to work, which I guess is possible. But he didn't just have to call and cancel because he was called into work. He just never said anything. And he was completely unreachable for hours.”

Derek frowns. “Why didn't you tell me about this?”

Stiles shrugs. “By the time you got home I'd talked to him and then I didn't want to worry you.”

“Worry me? About your Dad or something else?” Derek asks. Stiles stays silent for a moment, leaving Derek to figure it out. If it wasn't Stiles’ Dad then… of course. He should have known. "You want to go back don't you?"

Stiles looks at Derek with wide eyes before scooting closer to Derek on the couch to where their thighs are touching, needing the contact. “I never thought I would. I just… I need to know what's going on. I need to know my Dad and the pack are okay. And if they're not going to tell me I’ll just have to go see for myself.”

Derek nods. “Of course you do. Whatever you need to do, Stiles.”

“I shouldn't be gone long.” Still says, confusing Derek. “Just a week, if that.”

“What do you mean _you_ shouldn't be gone long? Don't you mean we?” 

“What? No. I mean _I'm_ going back and _you're_ staying here far away from that place.”

Derek gives Stiles an unimpressed look. Like hell he was staying here while Stiles runs off headfirst into a possibly dangerous situation. “If you think I'm going to let you go back to Beacon Hills, most likely walking right into danger, and not go with you you're crazy.”

“But…”

“No buts, Stiles.” Derek says, taking Stiles hand in his own. “I know you’re more than capable of handling yourself. But we're a team. Whatever is happening we're going to face it together.”

“It could be bad.” Stiles mumbles, leaning further into Derek's side, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. “You're finally in a good place Der. I love you so much. I can't have you getting hurt again.”

Derek brings his free hand up around Stiles’ shoulders, running it through Stiles’ hair before settling it on the back of his neck. “Same goes for you. I love you Stiles. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there.”

Stiles looks up at Derek with a grin. “I guess we'll just have to look after each other then.” 

Derek smiles, leaning down to place a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips before nuzzling into Stiles neck. “Like we always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> [Send me some prompts](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
